HetaParty
by SpamanoLuvr
Summary: An unsuspecting group of teenagers get themselves mixed up in something that should probably be better off left alone... HetaParty, a Hetalia Corpse Party crossover fic.
1. Chapter 1

"Aw, man, cut it out! I'm, like, seriously going to pee my pants! This is too scary!" America squealed, cowering behind a very disgruntled Greece.

"I haven't even gotten to the scary part, America!" Korea sighed, shaking his head in dissapointment. He had only said a couple sentences before the American had over-reacted and started in his on screaming fit.

"Stop your whinning or I'll shoot you, weakling!" Switzerland threatened, his hand flying to the pocket inside his jacket that always held a small hand gun. He always had it with him, claiming it was 'to protect his nuetrality'.

"C-can't we all just calm down for a moment?" Finland asked sweetly, placing a hand on America's shoulder in an attempt to calm the spazzing nation.

"Big brother..." Liechtenstein whimpered, eyeing the gun he was slowly taking out of his pocket. You could tell he was trying to be sneaky about it, and failing horribly, his intentions were obvious. "C-can you please put the gun away?"

He glanced at his little sister for a moment, a silent debate flashing in his eyes, A couple seconds later, he slowly nodded and put his 'protection' away with a sigh. "Fine, fine..."

"Come on now, Korea!" Denmark cheered, ignoring the obvious tention hanging in the air. "Finish you story! I want to hurry this up, me and Finny have to meet Nor and the others at the bar! I want to get there before it gets too crowded!"

"Fine, fine," The Korean sighed, adjusting the positioning of the small candle that was their only source of light, and began around where he had left off. "They had found the bodies of of four missing elementary school children in the basement of the old school building, along with the man who had murdered them. He acted disoriented, holding the pair of bloodied scissors that had killed the pour kids. Upon further inspection, it seemed that the children's tongues and been forcibly cut out using the dull scissors... One of the children had their head, slowly and methodically removed, and this crainial mass was found on the floor next to her body...

"Soon the school was condemed. When the princible founs this out, who loved the school as if it were his own child, threw himself off of the roof of the school, the day before it was demolished. Naturally, he died on impact, his spinal cord snapping almost imediately... But the school's name, even after demolishen, will be remember through out history... Heavenly Host Elementary School-"

"ARGH! QUIT IT!" America screamed, grabbing a tight hold of Greece. "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYMORE!"

"America!" Korea sighed, rubbing his temples in frustation. "The story is over!" But that wasn't enough, America just kept rambling on about how he needed to pee.

"Get off of me," Greece growled, trying to peel off the American's arms, but it was futile. It was almost as if they were welded on to him, because the refused to budge, even an inch. Poor Greece.

"S-shouldn't we finish cleaning up now...?" Liechtenstein asked hesitantly.

That's right. They were supposed to be cleaning up their class room after the big surprise party they had thrown for Mr. Estonia. They hadn't really done much at all when they started their little horror fest. There was a long moment of silence Now what? Mr. Estonia was going to be here any minute and-

Just then, Mr. Estonia, closely followed by Mexico, shuffled into the room, quickly flipping on the light. He let out a soft gasp and almost dropped the book he was carrying. It was still a complete mess, besides they left over cake that was settling in the boy's stomachs, every thing was exactly the same as he left.

Mexico was supposed to stall him long enough for them to tell thier stories and quickly finish their cleaning! Mission failed... Realizing his mistake, Mexico quickly averted his gaze from the group and look down at the wooden floor board, guilt clouding his gaze.

America quickly dislodged himself from Greece, Korea blew out his candle and put it away, Finland stepped away from Switzerland, and Switzerland slowly removed his hand from his pocket.

"Oh my," Their teacher murmured, glancing around the room disaprovingly. The desks were still pushed off to the side, and paper plates with bits of cake and icecream were still scattered across the room in piles of twos or threes, the crudely hung streamers still half taped-half hanging from the walls and ceiling. Empty soda bottles littered the teacher's desk, completely drained of their sugary fluids. Everythingwas the same as before, all except for the cake. There had been at least half of the large cake left, but now there was no trace of the chocolate goodness for it was digesting in their full bellies.

"S-sorry teach, we were, um..." Finland started to ramble, trying to think of a legitimate excuse that would save their sorry bums. "We were just taking a small break! Y-yeah, that's it... We were taking a break, tellling a few ghost stories, and before we knew it, it was 7:00 P.M already! Haha, how time flew-"

"That's enough, Mr. Finland," The Estonian teacher sighed. "I understand, I was a student at this school only seven years ago, I know how tempting the story telling can be. Especially that of Heavenly Host."

"So... we're not in trouble?" Korea asked hesitantly.

"As long as you show up bright and early and scrub this room down before school starts!" Mr. Estonia laughed, even though he was dead serious.

"Aw man..." America sighed, hanging his head, heading towards the door with heavy steps.

"Hold up!" Korea exclaimed, sprinting past the depressed American to put himself between the others and the door.

"What is it, Korea?" Denmark asked curiously.

"Gimme a minute," He mumbled, quickly digging around in his pockets for something. After a moment, he sighed in relief and took out a large, crumpled paper doll. It was pure white and was the size of a medium sized book. It was faceless and looked something that a small child would cut, color, and give it to their mom for mother's day.

"What the hell is that?" Switzerland blurted, giving the crude obect a small glare.

"A Sachiko Ever After Charm!" Korea chirped, obviously very pleased with his little toy.

"'Sachiko Ever After'? Is that another one of your spooky rituals?" Greece asked skeptically.

"Not at all- maybe... Well, kind of," Korea sighed. "But don't worry about that! Let me explain what it does! Okay, so we all grab onto a portion of the doll, and repeat 'Sachiko we beg of you' about... nine times...? Yeah, nine times! Once for every person in the room. And once that's done, we rip off a portion of the doll at the same time and keep it with us. It's supposed to symbolize together-ness or something. All I know is that we're friends, and friends do these things... Right?"

"Sounds fun!" Finland replied enthusiastically. "I'm in!"

"Well, if Finny's in, then count me in, too!" Denmark laughed.

"Me too! Don't leave out the Hero!" America shouted, taking an excited step forward.

"Sounds... nice," Greece shrugged.

"Well count me out!" Switzerland grumbled, folding his arms over his chest.

"C... come on brother, it sounds kind of sun," Liechtenstein murmured.

Switzerland blinked and studied his fragile sister for a moment before sighing and turning back to Korea. "... Alright, alright... I'm in,"

"C-can I join in, too?" Mr. Estonia asked quietly, unnessesarily adjusting his glasses.

"Of course teach!" Korea grinned, walking ver to the group again. He held out the small paper doll in front od him and motioned for the others to come closer and grab a piece of the pure whire object. One by one, the grabbed a small portion, and soon surrounded the doll in a group of teenage bodies... and one adult. "Okay, on the count of three, repeat the words 'Sachiko We Beg of You' nine times in your head. No more, no less... Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah, we heard you the first time! Let's just get this over with, I want to get this over with so I can go home and eat dinner!" Switzerland growled.

"Sour puss," Denmark mumbled under his breath, which Switzerland clearly chose ignore.

"Okay, ready?" Korea asked, and was responded with a chorus of 'Yes,' and "Mm-hm," and one "Shut up and start counting, idiot,". The Korean high school student, age 16, only a sophmore, grinned and nodded as he began the count off to three. "One... two... three!"

Everyone squeezed their eyes shut and repeated the chant nine times over:

' _Sachiko We Beg of You_

_ Sachiko We Beg of You_

_ Sachiko We Beg of You_

_ Sachko We Beg of You_

_ Sachiko We Beg of You_

_ Sachiko We Beg of You_

_ Sachiko We Beg of You_

_ Sachiko We Beg of You_

_ Sachiko We Beg of You...'_

The students gradually opened their eyes. "Everyone said it?"

"If we don't hurry this up, I might say it again," Denmark sighed.

"Okay, everybody-rip," Korea instructed, tugging on his portion on the paper, the others soon following suit. They pulled until there was a loud ripping sound and the thin paper was now nine smaller bits. "Nice we-" He was cut off by a distant rumbling sound. Everyone was silent for a long while as they all thought up simple explanations of what the sounds could be.

At last, America finally said. "What was that?"

"I don't know but-" And Korea was cut off again, as the entire school building suddenly began to violently shake.

"A-an Earthquake!" Finalnd squeaked, grabbing onto Denmark's arm for support.

"Everyone, under you desks, NOW!" Mr. Estonia shouted, attempting to move to his large teacher's just as a large piece of debri from the ceiling fell into his path. You could hear loud screams and shouts of panic as the quake raged on, bringing down more and more of the ceiling, and bits of the floor.

Soon, almost the entire room's floor had given out, leaving only a small portion of the floor where the group was cowering. "A-ah! What's going on?! Why is this happening?! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" America cried, attaching himself to the Greek man once again, and this time, he clung back. Those two were the closet to the egde, and the tremors were so bad that they couldn't move.

Another second later and the next thing they knew was that they were plumeting into a deep, shadowy darkness. "GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" they screamed as they heard the other's shout for them, they themselves soon falling into the giant chasm


	2. Chapter 2

_The last thing I remember was plunging into that never ending darkness... The cold clawing at my clothes, as if it was trying to strip me of my sanity... I could have sworn that there were actual tentacles gripping at me, whether they were holding me back, or propelling me forward, I don't think I'll ever find out... For now... All I know is that I've landed in hell, and I won't ever be able to leave... Easily..._

~America~

I woke up with the strange feeling that I was at home. I could have swore I went home after cleaning up the party, and imediately passed out on my couch out of pure exhaustion... But I could have sworn my couch didn't feel like old, splintering wood. I unwillingly opened my eyes, still heavy with sleep, and looked around. Everythingwas all fuzzy, I couldn't make anything out that wasn't a could feet in front of me. My glasses... They weren't there...

I carefully sat up, rubbing the exhaustion away with my hands, almost like massaging my face. I then let my hands fall too the rough wooden floor that was painted a crude shade of purple blue, looking around for my glasses to see if they were anywhere near. They were. I reached out to my right, only a foot or so, and grabbed my glasses before lazily putting them back onto their natural placement on my face.

I looked around again, yawning every once and a while. I took in the small desks that were battered and broken. I inspected the blue-purple floor from before, the paint peeling and large holes in the floor, leading down to a black abyss of nothingness. I took in the chalkboard that was void of any assignments, or, well, chalk for that matter... Then there was the small wooden teacher's podium... Wait... Who is that laying next to it? Could it be...?

"Greece!" I called out to the sleeping body, running over to it. Yet, I couldn't for serveral desks and chairs blocked my path, and it would be a lot of work to climb over them. So I just settled for calling the other nations a few times, really not liking hoe pale his face was, or how shallow his breathing was... "Greece! Greece! Wake up Greece, c'mon man!" I sighed before quikcly looking around for an exit, if need be, I could just leave him and come back later with help...

I saw a door on the side where Greewas passed out and my hopes for escaping deflated until I saw that I also had an exit on my side too... Wait, so if we both have exits, then I could just go out and around over to Greece now can't I? That's what I settled on doing, atleast. I stumbled away from the beaten desks and over to my door, taking one last look around before sliding it open and staggering out, my legs still not used to walking after sleeping... Who knows how long...

The hallway was dark, and smelled really bad. Like wet mold or England's cooking... Let's go with wet mold, that's much safer than his cooking. Anyways, the hallways was a pretty good size, seemed sturdy, except for the small holes in the floor and cracks in the wall. It seemed safe enough to walk across, anyways.

I took my time getting over to the door that I assumed led to where Greece was, hopefully. I noticed some papers on the floor and decided to pick them up, hey, maybe they were important.

I looked them over a couple times, it looked like some kind of school news paper, too bad I'm too lazy to read the title.

_Another kid was reported missing this morning. This would be the third kid_

_ to dissapere with in the walls of Heav_ly H_t E_en_y Sc_l. The_

_ kid's friends said that she was right behind them on their way to the front_

_ door, but when they turned around, she had dissapered. Parents, family,_

_ and friends are feverishly searching the town for, not only her, but the two_

_ other missing children that once walked these halls with smiles on their faces._

_ _ now _ _ they_._

Hm, the rest of the article was ripped off. Poor kids, I wonder if they were ever found?

I just shrugged and dropped the paper, continuing the last few feet over to the door with a sigh. Hopefully he's just being his regular lazyself and taking a nap...

I took a deep breath and quickly slid the door open, running over to Greece and shakingh im a few times. "Hey, Greece, hey! Can you hear me man?! Wake up!" I shouted a couple times, really starting to panic. Oh God, maybe this was it. Maybe he really is dead, maybe he's not sleeping. Oh GOD. What will I do then?! He can't die, if he dies, I'll go insane! I'll

"A-America?" I heard a hoarse whisper call to me. I instantly stopped shaking the other nation, a sigh of relief escaping me. He was okay... Greece was fine, he was right here, breathing, wide awake, looking at me with a very confused expression. He was sitting up and looking around, blinking a couple times.

"Thank God, dude. I thought you died!" I said nervously, looking over his body to check for any injuries. Nope, he looked good, maigh as well still ask, though. "Hey, you feeling alright? You didn't, like crack your head open or anything, did you?"

He gave me an incredulous look before shaking his head and slowly standing up. "No, I didn't do any of that, I'm perfectly fine, if you can believe it or not," And with that he walked over to the door. He was about to leave when the paper tacked to the wall caught his attention. "Hm, what is-," He broke of abruptly and stumbled back a few step. "Wh-what the hell?! This is a joke, right?"

I ouickly stood up and jogged over to him, seriously freaked out. "Hey, what're you talking about-" Thats when I saw it. The first line of the note. "'Attention all Heavenly Host Elementary School Faculty and Students'... That... can't be right..." I let out in a hoarse whisper, my hand flying to my throat, lord know why...

Greece spun around and began inspected the broken desks that littered the room, checking the papers,height, writing utencils, everything. "... It's true, oh God, it's really true!" He gasped, walking over to the crumbling wall and punching it. "These desks... don't they semm a little... small to be for high scool? Don't the handwriting on the papers seem at little too... messy to be a high schooler's?"

I hated to admit it... But he was right, everything seemed too... small to be a high school. They didn't even have lockers in the hallway, if I remember correctly. "B-but, we can't be here, right?! I mean, this school was demolished years ago, so it's impossible to be here right now... isn't it?!"

"Shut up, America! You know I'm right! We've been trapped in some ghost school!" He shouted. Wow, I've... never seen Greece like this before. He's usually so calm, expressionless even. "Who know if when get back... If we can get back..."

That's when it dawned on me. We might be trapped here forever. We'll starve to death in here, get killed by what ever lurked in these halls, go insane, turn on each other, kill ourselves... The possibilites were endless! God Dammit! We're as good as DEAD!


End file.
